Le pendentif Maléfique
by Sugy
Summary: Le calme est de retour à Hyrule, mais voici que mystérieusement la princesse Zelda disparait. Personne ne comprend, Ganon est pourtant bel et bien vaincu? Aujourd'hui, soit 8 ans plus tard, les recherches ont cessé et cette histoire reste sans fin. Chp
1. Chapter 1: La mystérieuse mort

Disclaimer : Hello all ! J'ai écris cette fic à partir de l'âge de 13 ans...enfin je crois ! loll ! Depuis le temps, disons que...hum...je me suis améliorée ? Bon, okay, pas très difficile de s'améliorer avec ce que j'avais écris. C'est donc pour cette raison, que j'ai décidée de réécrire cette fan-fiction, ma première fan fic.. Notamment, corriger le plus de faute possible (Good luck, dear !). Ensuite, j'ai rendu le tout ça un peu moins «Feu de l'amour » (Sincèrement désolé pour tout ceux qui aime !). J'ai aussi changé un peu le scénario, tourner autour de Link et non de Dora(Maintenant devenue Lilith). Et dernièrement, plus de description et moins de dialogues ! Link ne m'appartient pas (C'est triste, j'ai toujours voulu un elfe domestique, dû moins.), ainsi que les autres personnages qui se retrouve dans les jeux vidéo de Zelda. Tous les autres personnages (Kirk, Fiterbourg, Lilith etc.)sont à moi, bon ! Bon c'est tout, je vous laisse lire... Ah vi.... Les reviews sont acceptés avec plaisir !  
  
Chapitre 1;  
  
- Non, ne me tue pas !! Supplia une jeune fille, ses yeux sont remplis de larmes, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui va lui arriver.  
  
Un long silence s'en suivit et puis un bruit, comme quelque chose qu'on lance contre un mur. La fillette est encore plus effrayée, enfin, on lui répondit.  
  
- Tu crois que je vais te tuer ? Pas tout de suite...patience...patience...  
  
Une personne faisait les cent pas devant cette fillette, qui essayait de se faire la plus petite possible, elle ferma les yeux, espérant que tout ceci n'était un cauchemar, cependant lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ce visage qu'elle craignait tant se trouve très près d'elle, trop même. Elle ne pouvait se sauver, elle était solidement ligoté. À chaque instant, elle craignait que le sang manque dans ses poignets, ainsi que ses chevilles.  
  
******  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ! !  
  
Le petit garçon, qui était âgé de seulement 9 ans, s'assit sur son lit et regarda autour de lui, apeuré. Une lueur dorée arriva alors vers lui.  
  
- Link ! ! Ça va ? Questionna Navi, la fée qui veillait sur lui de jour comme de nuit.  
  
Il essaya de la rassurer en lui disant que c'était qu'un mauvais rêve. La fée resta septique et finit par abandonner. Finalement, il se rendormit, dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Ce fut tôt le matin que, Link reçut un message, pendant le déjeuner. En quatrième vitesse, il alla au château, comme l'indiquait le message. Après un court entretien avec le roi, Link apprit que la princesse avait été enlevée. Pourtant, qui avait pus fait ça ? Puisque, Ganon ayant été anéanti dans le futur, par Link, ne pouvait être en mesure de capturer la jolie princesse d'Hyrule. Question de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça, une réunion allait être convoquée, avec les grands sages. Cette réunion s'était avérée pourtant nulle. Aucun sage n'avait idée de ce qui s'était passé. Même si Ganon était vaincu, la sécurité du château n'avait pas été abaissée, ni la sécurité auprès de la princesse. Les sages conclurent donc de lancer les recherches partout dans les plaines d'Hyrule, peut-être, par miracle, que Zelda y serait. Finalement, le roi dit ensuite à Link qu'il pouvait se rendre utile en vérifiant les alentours de la forêt Kokiris.  
  
Sur le chemin du retour, Link réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était passé : Pourquoi donc la princesse avait-elle était kidnappée ? Depuis quelques temps, lui et elle avait été très proche, ils étaient souvent ensemble. Peut-être était-ce pour le punir, lui, d'être avec Zelda ou d'avoir vaincu Ganon ? Link secoua la tête, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit Zelda, seule, semblant être perdue. Il accourut alors vers elle. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, pour qu'elle se retourne face à lui. Elle se figea, effrayée.  
  
- Zelda ! Commença-t-il essoufflé, que fais-tu là ?  
  
Lentement, elle se retourna, la ressemblance était frappante, mais il ne s'agissait point de la princesse d'Hyrule.  
  
- Par-pardon ?  
  
Link était confus, il bafouilla :  
  
- Vous, n'êtes pas Zelda ?  
  
L'enfant sourit avant de se présenter :  
  
- Lilith, cousine de la princesse de ce royaume qu'est Hyrule.  
  
Link commença à observer Lilith. Ses oreilles d'elfe étaient percées au bout, ses boucles d'oreilles étaient deux anneaux, chacune munis d'un saphir. Ses cheveux, d'un blond brillant, comme ceux de la princesse, descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses yeux vert émeraude fixaient Link. Ses habits étaient semblables à ceux de Zelda à quelques différences près. Par exemple, au bas de la robe se trouvait une ribambelle de signe étrange mauve et ce même signe étrange se trouvait sur la robe de la jeune fille. Sinon, elle ne portait pas de chapeau. Puis, Link reprit ses esprits et tendit sa main vers celle de la fille.  
  
- En-enchantée Lilith, je suis Link.  
  
La fille lui serra la main avant de faire une révérence devant le jeune homme.  
  
- Le roi, m'a invité à passé un séjour ici, en compagnie de ma famille. Cependant, je me suis arrêtée pour me reposer...  
  
Link demanda alors si la jeune fille avait besoin d'une escorte. Amusée, elle répondit que ça serait bien. Mais bientôt, un lourd silence s'installa, pour détendre l'atmosphère, Link commença à jouer de l'oricana. Les notes étaient douces et apaisantes aux oreilles de la petite elfe. Bientôt, les formes de la ville, qu'était Hyrule, commencèrent à se dessiner à l'horizon. Lilith trouva ensuite sa famille à l'entrée du château. Elle remercia Link avant de le quitter pour entrer au château.  
  
******  
  
Huit ans avaient maintenant passé, Link avait maintenant 19 ans. Il était devenu un grand et beau jeune homme. Il faisait parti de l'armée d'Hyrule et était l'un des plus forts, pour ne pas dire le plus fort. Depuis quelques temps, Hyrule était victime de nombreuses attaques de monstres maléfiques. Presque chaque jour, vers la tombée de la nuit, reptiles crapuleux, squelette jaunis armés de sabre, ainsi que des pestes mojos qui se tapissaient dans les coins les plus sombres. Au début, les villageois était affolés, mais maintenant tous s'étaient plus ou moins habitués, avant le coucher du soleil, les capitaines de certaines troupes, allaient se poster devant les entrés d'Hyrule pour contre attaquer. Bien sûr, parfois, une peste mojo, réussissaient habilement à se faufiler jusque dans le village, mais, à cause des voyous, elle ne vivait jamais très longtemps. Les sages n'avaient pas encore trouvé une solution pouvant éloigner tous ces ennemis maléfiques.  
  
Comme chaque soir, Link fit sa petite routine, il mangea en compagnie des autres soldats qui faisait parti de la même troupe que luis, allait s'entraîner, enfilait son armure bleue et argent qu'il lui faisait si bien et allait rejoindre le reste de la troupe, mais ce soir, un événement inattendu arriva, le soleil était couché depuis environs une heure lorsqu'un cheval, monté d'un cavalier passa droit devant la troupe de laquelle Link faisait parti. Les archers s'apprêtèrent à tirer, lorsque Fiterbourg, le chef de la troupe, fit signe d'interrompre leurs gestes. Plusieurs soldats protestèrent, énervé, Fiterbourg lâcha bientôt un :  
  
- Fermez là !  
  
Et il avait bien raison, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Laisser passer cet intrus était une chose bien, ses supérieurs lui avaient dit. Link replaça les mèches rebelles qui lui chatouillaient le visage, avant de se lancer à l'attaque des forces malsaines. Peu à peu, les forces ennemies, s'épuisaient, comme à chaque soir. Quelques soldats avaient des blessures mineures. Au début des attaques, plusieurs soldats avaient eu des blessures majeures et même, que certains étaient morts. C'est peu de temps après, qu'une mystérieuse maladie avait frappé le roi. Au début, rien de très grave, il dormait beaucoup plus qu'avant. Plusieurs avait, seulement, crus que le roi, se faisant vieux, avait besoin de plus de sommeil. Cependant, le roi s'affaiblissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ne plus parler et rester alité toute la journée. De plus, malgré les années qui avaient passé, le roi pensait toujours à sa fille, qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvée. Tous s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour le roi, s'il mourait qui le remplacerait dans son règne ? Même les plus grands conseillers n'étaient pas dignes de le remplacer. Bientôt, les ennemis furent tous anéantis, comme à chaque soir, une partie de l'armée, restaient sur place, surveillant si les ennemis n'essayaient pas de contre-attaquer. Parfois, cela se produisait.  
  
Link, quant à lui, n'étant pas de garde pour ce soir, entra au château et alla dans la salle réservée aux soldats. Il se changea et revêtit une salopette bleue, par-dessus un débardeur blanc, trop grand, des bottes brunes et laissa ses mains dans les bandages blancs pour éviter ampoule ou blessure mineure de ce genre. Ensuite, il monta voir Fiterbourg. Il trouva celui-ci, comme à son habitude dans la salle des chefs de troupes, une cigarette à la main, parlant et riant avec les autres. Link n'avait jamais su son âge, mais selon lui, Fiterbourg devait avoir environ 25 ans. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient devant ses yeux, ainsi que quelques mèches bleues. Prouvant ainsi qu'il était bel et bien un chef d'armée d'Hyrule. Ce style de teinture était fait à base d'herbe, trouvable dans les marécages, un peu d'eau, plusieurs gopés, de jolies fleurs bleues, avec une forte pigmentation, donnant ainsi la couleur d'un bleu, très, voyant à la teinture. Cette teinture, se dissipait après environ un mois. Donc, si un chef d'armée venait à être destitué soit : qu'on lui rasait les cheveux, soit que l'ex-chef en question se lavait les cheveux jusqu'à la teinture parte. Fiterbourg était maintenant chef depuis près de 3 ans. Il entraînait beaucoup les nouvelles recrues, de sa troupe ou non, bien avant qu'il soit promu chef. C'est lui-même qui avait entraîné Link. Celui-ci se rappelait encore de sa première journée avec Fiterbourg, il y a près de 6 ans, maintenant.  
  
« Link se tenait nerveusement debout à côté de 3 autres jeunes garçons, il était le plus jeune d'entre eux. Fiterbourg, l'air sérieux, marchait d'un pas long et lent devant eux, une cigarette à la main. Finalement, il la laisse tomber par terre, l'écrase avec son pied et s'adresse, enfin, aux nouvelles recrues :  
  
- Pour cette période, qui sera votre entraînement, à la fin, vous ne serez plus que des trouillards, faibles comme vous êtes, mais des être capable de combattre !  
  
Il prit son épée qu'il avait plantée dans une souche d'arbre auparavant. Il se jette vers le premier garçon en criant, comme un sauvage. Le garçon, un petit rondouillard, du nom de Kirk est paralysé de peur. Link se retourne prend son épée et fonce vers Fiterbourg, essayant de le bloquer. Celui-ci s'arrête et regarde Link.  
  
- C'est bien mon garçon, tu es toujours prêt à aider les autres...mais parfois on ne peut faire confiance qu'à nous-mêmes... »  
  
Link sortit de sa rêverie, Fiterbourg l'avait remarqué :  
  
- Que fais-tu ici, Link, dit-il avant de lancer un regard furtif à sa boisson, si c'est pour ma bière, c'est non !!  
  
Link haussa les épaule :  
  
- Vaut mieux tenter que de ne rien avoir, lança-t-il à la blague, mais plus sérieusement, je suis ici pour te parler, en privé, je peux ?  
  
Pour toute réponse Fiterbourg se leva, cala sa bière, dit à ses copains qu'il reviendrait et sorti de la pièce suivit de Link. Fiterbourg s'appuya contre le mur et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
  
- Qui était cet homme à cheval ? Questionna Link.  
  
Fiterbourg passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme pour les ramener en arrière, ses yeux, gris, sont pétillants.  
  
- Tu sais, je ne sais pas si je devrais t'en parler.  
  
Link resta devant lui, il ne bougerait pas tant que Fiterbourg n'aurait pas craché le morceau. Ce dernier soupira devant l'entêtement de Link.  
  
- Bon d'accord, d'accord !Comme tu le sais le roi est très malade, mais son état a encore empiré, il est plutôt mourant. Question d'heures avant qu'il ne rende l'âme, continua Fiterbourg, le moral au plus bas.  
  
Link était tout autant abasourdi. Si le roi mourrait, qui le remplacerai ? Cette question fut un déclic pour Link.  
  
- Cette personne est donc le nouveau roi !  
  
Fiterbourg sourit :  
  
- En quelque sorte, maintenant excuse-moi, le petit, mais j'ai une bière et des potes qui m'attend !  
  
Le jeune chef ouvrit la porte avant de rentrer, sous les protestations d'un Link voulant tout savoir. Le noir se retourna et tira la langue. Link, lui, lança un regard noir. Comme lui, Fiterbourg avait délaissé l'habit de soldat. Il portait maintenant des pantalons noirs et avait gardé ses divers bandages sur son torse pour protéger d'anciennes blessures. Fiterbourg ferma la porte. Link put entendre les rires de toutes les personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur. Comme à son habitude, Fiterbourg avait dût lancer une blague pour souligner son retour et surtout détendre l'atmosphère. Link, était déçu, Fiterbourg n'avait pas voulut lui dire tout ce qu'il savait. Maussade, Link voulut retourner à la salle, où se trouvaient ses comparses, mais quelques chose attira son attention. La salle des chefs de troupes se trouvait dans le même couloir que les appartements du roi. Plusieurs étaient assemblé devant la porte menant à ses appartements, dont Kirk et le mystérieux personnage que la troupe de Fiterbourg avait purent apercevoir à cheval. Il portait encore sa cape lui couvrant ainsi la tête est tout le dos jusqu'aux chevilles. Kirk alla à la rencontre de Link. Ces dernières années il avait beaucoup changé, il avait perdu le poids qu'il avait en trop et était devenu musclé. Ses boucles rousses étaient nouées. Il s'adressa à Link :  
  
- Fiterbourg est à l'intérieur ?  
  
Il désigna du pouce la salle ou était situé Fiterbourg et ses amis. Link acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de demander :  
  
- Que se passe-t-il et qui c'est celui-là ?  
  
D'un signe de tête, Link montra l'inconnu qui lui faisait toujours dos. Kirk se retourna et fixa l'inconnu quelques instantes avant de répliquer :  
  
- Je ne peux pas en parler. Bon, je dois aller chercher Fiterbourg. Tu devrais dormir, il se fait tard. Une grosse journée nous attendra demain.  
  
Kirk alla à la porte et cogna. Link, de son côté, se préparait à retourner à sa chambre. Cependant, il se posait une question : « Pourquoi est-ce Kirk qui est chargé d'aller chercher Fiterbourg et qui se mêle des affaires du roi ? ». Bientôt, il atteignit les dortoirs des soldats. Il ouvrit la porte, une bonne majorité des soldats dormaient, les autres devaient sans doute être à la vielle taverne de la ville, entretenu par un homme assez grognon ou encore entrain d'essayer de rejoindre leurs femmes ou petites amies. En effet, le temps permis aux soldats pouvaient voir leurs petites amies étaient très rares. Une partie d'entre elles, découragées de ne pas voir leurs chéris, se séparaient d'eux. C'est ce qui étaient arrivé à Link, avec sa fiancée, une certaine Sélina. Depuis ce temps, Link n'avait toujours pas retrouvé une âme sœur. Épuisé, Link, se fraya un chemin pour se rendre à la couchette, la couchette du haut appartenait à Kirk, habituellement il était déjà couché. Le jeune soldat se perdit dans ses pensés avant de sombrer dans le pays des rêves.  
  
Notes de fin : Bien, j'espère que pour une première fic sur Zelda, j'ai fait une bonne impression ^^ Tout d'abord, je n'ai jamais fini le jeu Oricana of time et jamais joué a Majoras mask. Il est donc très possible qu'il y ait des erreurs d'incohérence avec mon histoire. Je m'en excuse beaucoup. Deuxièmement, j'ai supposé que le papa de Zelda avait une sœur. La maman de Lilith, mais dû moins, je ne crois pas que Lilith prendra une grande place dans cette histoire. Ensuite, oui... Fiterbourg à les cheveux teints, dû moins, quelques mèches. J'ai eu recours à une technique de teinture étrange, un peu comme les Amérindien. J'ai imaginé un système d'armé pour Hyrule, je suis quand même assez fière du résultat ! ^^' Je trouve qu'on parle pas assez du côté armé, habituellement on les voit que balader, pauvre petit ils sont exclus ! ! Bon assez de blabla inutile pour ce chapitre, n'oubliez pas les reviews me feront chaud au cœur ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2: Début d'une nouvelle quête

Disclaimer : Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic (Oui, je suis lente, désolée). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est dans celui-ci que Link va enfin recevoir sa quête. Le héros du temps débutera donc sa grande aventure dans ce chapitre ^^. N'oubliez pas que les personnages présent appartiennent à ®Nintendo, sauf Lilith, Fiterbourg et Kirk qui sont en ma pleine possession. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Pour ceux qui 'ont pas appréciez, eh bien, désolé, mais je ne sais pas comment m'améliorer lorsque si vous ne dites pas ce qui cloche. Mais bon, je ne vous force pas à lire, hein ? Vous pouvez passer votre chemin ^^ Pour les autres, encore une fois, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Sur ce bonne lecture Sugy  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever, sur le pays qu'était Hyrule. Habituellement, tous dormaient. Pourtant, aujourd'hui faisait exception, nul ne pouvait se permettre de dormir, la tête enfoui dans leurs oreillers, rêvant paisiblement. Fiterbourg s'était donné comme mission personnelle de réveiller sa troupe.  
  
- DEBOUT LES PARRESSEUX !  
  
Sa voix résonna dans tout le dortoir, la plupart des soldats ouvrirent les yeux, apeurés. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce genre de réveil brutal. D'autres, plus maussades ou entendant moins bien, grognèrent avant de se mettre un oreiller sur la tête. Tous savaient ce qui se passeraient, Fiterbourg, malgré son air amical lorsqu'on se retrouvait seul avec lui, pouvait être très dur envers ceux qui ne l'écoutaient pas ou refusaient de respecter ses ordres. Finalement, après quelques minutes, toute la troupe s'était levée. Ainsi, le général n'avait pas eu à user de sa force, au grand bonheur des soldats.  
  
Quelques-uns semblaient dormir debout, la chaleur devenait de plus en plus suffocante. C'était la période de la canicule à Hyrule et la plupart des gens dormaient peu dû à la chaleur. Il y avait de cela maintenant quelques années, des villageois avaient décidés d'organiser une petite fête, c'est ainsi, qu'au fils des années, cette petite fête, maintenant devenue une grande fête, était devenue une tradition et durait plusieurs jours. Normalement, les préparations pour cette fête devaient commencés. Or, cette année, les festivités s'étaient transformés en tristes funérailles. À la place du marché, tous avaient une tâche à accomplir, plus ou moins importantes. Les chefs, dont Fiterbourg, de l'armée d'Hyrule porterait le cercueil du roi. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il semblait irrité et nerveux. En fait, tous les villageois étaient nerveux, malgré toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient, personne ne savait réellement qui serait l'héritier du roi...  
  
**********  
  
Ce n'est qu'au crépuscule, que les préparatifs furent enfin prêt. Les villageois, maintenant à l'église, était assis sur les bancs, priant. Tandis, que Fiterbourg et les autres chefs de l'armée d'Hyrule, apportait le cercueil. Dans les premiers rangs, se trouvaient les conseillers du roi et autres proches, cependant il y avait aussi cet inconnu, portant de nouveau cette longue cape à capuchon, couvrant ainsi son visage. Il avait suscité beaucoup d'attention, mais les soldats surveillant les portes, avaient reçu l'ordre de le laisser entrer.  
  
Link était l'un de ceux là. Lorsque cet inconnu était entré, le jeune homme avait été surpris, ainsi que ses acolytes. D'un geste de la main il avait barré la route à l'inconnu. Il avait relevé son capuchon pour que Link puisse voir son visage. Le regard du jeune homme se figea :  
  
- Pouvez-vous me laisser entrer, s'il vous plaît ?  
  
- O-oui... Désolé, balbutia l'Hylien.  
  
La femme devant lui sourit. Tout comme le soldat, ses oreilles était plus longues que la normale et pointus. Ses cheveux dorés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle remit son capuchon en place et traversa la salle, vers les premiers banc. Link lança un regard à Kirk. Il était évident que ce dernier savait tout, mais celui-ci ignora les regards du blond et resta de marbre, continuant de surveiller.  
  
La cérémonie commença enfin. Des chants mystérieux émanaient de l'autel. Cinq personnes étaient les responsable de ces chants magnifiques, chantés dans un langage inconnu. Tous portaient une toge couleur bordeaux avec un signe blanc dans le dos. Lorsque les chants arrivèrent à leur fin. Un grand homme prit place, prêt à parler. Il se racla la gorge et commença son discours. Les pleurs des villageois se faisait entendre. Tous étaient déroutés, dépassées par les événements. Sans leur roi, ils se croyaient perdu. Bien entendu, la nouvelle que quelqu'un prendrait la place du trône ne s'était pas propagé. Rares étaient ceux qui savaient. La cérémonie finit comme elle avait débuté en pleurs. Tous sortirent tête baissés, tenant leur conjoint ou enfant par la main, comme pour rechercher du réconfort. Lorsque la plupart des gens eut quitté. Link et Kirk entrèrent dans l'église. Au fond, les huit sages, quelques soldats haut placés et la mystérieuse femme parlaient à voix basses. Ce fut Fiterbourg qui remarqua les deux soldats.  
  
- Hé ! Link, Kirk ! dit-il en se tournant vers eux.  
  
Ce dernier portait un long trench coat noir, en dessous d'habit différent de ceux qu'il portait habituellement. Ils s'agissaient des vêtements de grand occasion, comme le disait si bien leur supérieur. Les deux intéressés s'approchèrent. Les sages se retournèrent vers les soldats. L'inconnue se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Fiterbourg prit ses deux soldats par les épaules et les fit avancer.  
  
- Mademoiselle, voici Link et Kirk, mes deux meilleurs soldats. Ils seront à votre disposition.  
  
Link resta surpris. Leurs aides ? Pourquoi donc ? Ses interrogations furent de courtes durées, puisque la jeune femme lui répondit aussitôt.  
  
- J'ai réussis à joindre Zelda, par télépathie. J'ai besoin d'un seul guerrier qui pourra accomplir ma quête.  
  
Ces paroles furent comme un coup de fouet au visage de l'Hylien. Elle avait réussir à rejoindre Zelda, disparue depuis près de 10 ans. Si il acceptait de nouvelle aventure s'offrirait alors à lui. Il lança un regard à Kirk. Ce dernier semblait un peu inquiet. Jamais il n'avait franchi une si grande aventure, seul ils éprouveraient peut-être des difficultés. Il serait mieux de rester ici, à Hyrule, défendre le château. Link avança d'un pas.  
  
- Je suis l'homme qui vous faut !  
  
Kirk parut surpris, mais ne dit rien. Fiterbourg resta immobile, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il savait bien que Link, lui qui était le héros du temps, aurait accepté cette quête que lui transmettait l'étrangère. Le chef se tourna vers la jeune femme.  
  
- Lilith, tu devrais expliquer sa mission à Link, tout de suite, qu'en dis- tu ?  
  
Lilith hocha la tête. L'entretien étant fini, les sages quittèrent l'église. Il ne restait que Link, Kirk, Lilith et Fiterbourg. Ce dernier demanda à Kirk de quitter. L'homme à la chevelure rousse s'exécuta aussitôt, sans néanmoins saluer son chef, Lilith et Link. La jeune femme prit la parole :  
  
- Alors, avant tout, je suis Lilith héritière du trône, elle marqua une pause avant de continuer, comme je le disais, j'ai contacté Zelda il y a peu de temps. D'après les informations qu'elle m'a fourni, j'ai effectué quelque recherche dans divers bouquins.  
  
Elle passa sa main ganté dans ses cheveux blonds. Après ces quelques secondes de réflexions, elle continua.  
  
- Dans un ancien livre, j'ai trouvé la solution. D'après la légende, il y aurait, dans un monde parallèle à Hyrule, huit pierres sacrées. Permettant de détruire le seau qui maintient la princesse prisonnière. Par la suite, jeune guerrier, tu devras vaincre celui qui la retient.  
  
Link interrompit la jeune femme :  
  
- De qui s'agit-il?  
  
Fiterbourg lui fit signe de se taire. Link plongea ses yeux bleus aciers dans ceux du supérieur et reporta ensuite son attention vers la jeune femme qui continua de divulguer ses informations.  
  
- Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête, il s'agit d'un être diabolique de haut niveau, néanmoins. Maintenant, part à la recherche de ces pierres.  
  
Elle se tut aussitôt. Link attendit la suite, mais rien ne vint. Il tenta un coup d'œil envers Fiterbourg. L'homme à la chevelure noir lui fit signe de sortir.  
  
- Je te rejoins dans quelques instants, Link.  
  
L'Hylien hocha la tête avant de sortir du monument sacré. Fiterbourg s'approcha alors de Lilith. Cette dernière fondit aussitôt en larme dans les bras du soldat. Maladroitement, il essayait de la consoler la jeune femme qui se pendait à son cou.  
  
- Eh calme-toi, Lilith. Link est le héros du temps, tu peux lui faire confiance.  
  
Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde.  
  
- Il ne connaît pas l'enjeu. S'il ne peut pas le vaincre, tout sera fichu.  
  
Il serra la jeune femme contre lui.  
  
- Je vais aider Link à se préparer. Toi, va te reposer, dit-il à la femme qui sanglotait toujours.  
  
Elle hocha la tête et sécha ses larmes avec sa main droite. Fiterbourg quitta l'endroit et rejoignit l'Hylien. Ce dernier l'attendait à l'entrée, avide de réponse. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais son supérieur lui fit signe de se taire.  
  
- Suis-moi, allons préparer ton équipement, dit-il simplement.  
  
Link voulut protester, mais il se ravisa. Il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule avant de suivre d'un pas nonchalant Fiterbourg. Tôt ou tard, ce dernier allait répondre à ses questions. Arrivé au château Fiterbourg ordonna à Link de prendre que le strict nécessaire, en appuyant bien sur le mot nécessaire. Il dit ensuite de le rejoindre à l'armurerie. Le blond hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait tout compris Il se dirigeas vers son dortoir. Lorsqu'il entra tous se retournèrent vers lui.  
  
- Alors ? C'est vrai ? Tu vas retourner en mission ? demanda Colley, une nouvelle recrue qui idolâtrais Link.  
  
Kirk s'emporta :  
  
- Puisque je te dis que oui ! Tu me prends pour un menteur ? dit-il en serrant les poings contre son corps.  
  
Le petit nouveau secoua la tête, relativement intimidé. Link lui répondit alors :  
  
- Oui, je repars en mission, comme tu dis.  
  
Kirk afficha un grand sourire vainqueur. Prouvant ainsi que se dires étaient véridiques. Des sifflements admiratifs se firent entendre de la part des autres soldats. Link resta silencieux, seulement un petit sourire fit son apparition sur son visage. Il prit ses effets les plus importants et sortit, sous les encouragement et cris de ses coéquipiers et amis. Comme convenu, Fiterbourg se trouvait à l'armurerie. Il observait les épées, tout au fond de la salle. Un petit homme bedonnant accueillit le nouveau venu.  
  
- Bonjour, bonjour ! dit-il d'une voix grave et joviale.  
  
L'Hylien hocha la tête, en guise de salut, puis rejoignit son supérieur. Ce dernier pointa alors une longue épée qui reposait sur un socle. La lame était argent et des signe étrange y était gravé. Le garde, lui, était d'un noir sombre. Le bout était travaillé et on y avait sculpté une tête de dragon. Seul ses yeux étaient de couleur rouge. Le soldat observa quelques instant l'arme qu'on lui pointait. Il se permit de prendre l'épée et de faire quelques mouvements vifs et rapides avec. Fiterbourg fit mime d'applaudir son protégé et déclara alors :  
  
- Selon la légende, cette épée à de grand pouvoir.  
  
Le jeune homme fut aussitôt intéressé :  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
Fiterbourg hocha la tête et prit l'épée des mains de Link, il l'a fit tourner sur elle-même tout en parlant :  
  
- Oui, pour l'élu, elle permettrait de battre quiconque.  
  
Un hochement de tête de la part de Link s'en suivit. Fiterbourg lui tendit l'arme, un sourire aux lèvres. Il rajouta son trench coat noir et passa une main dans ses cheveux, un peu mal à l'aise avant de dire à Link :  
  
- Bon, maintenant, tu ne fais plus parti de l'armée d'Hyrule. Je ne suis donc plus ton supérieur, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire triste, tu pourra dorénavant m'appeler Frey.  
  
- Je ne peux pas t'appeler vielle branche ? demanda Link, un sourire en coin.  
  
- Non.  
  
Il essaya de garder son sérieux, mais n'y parvint pas. Il éclata d'un bon rire franc avant de donner une tape amical dans le dos du héros. Après que tout soit fin prêt. Frey conduit Link derrière le château.  
  
- dois te dire que le monde dans lequel tu te retrouveras est semblable à Hyrule et les gens aussi, à quelques différences prêt. Tu peux revenir ici avec cette poudre, dit-il en lui tendant un petit sac.  
  
Le général prit une pincé d poudre et la lança dans les airs, un tourbillon orange se forma, avant de devenir un ovale d'environ deux mètres. Le jeune blond lança un regard à Frey, méfiant. Ce dernier lui fit signe d'entrer. Un haussement d'épaules de la part de Link s'en suivit et il entra dans l'ovale et disparu, ainsi que l'ovale orange. Frey eut un petit sourire, puis il retourna à l'intérieur. Une fine pluie commença à tomber sur le village d'Hyrule. 


End file.
